A Night to Remember: Luna's Big Decision
by DijoCurry
Summary: It has been just over a month now since Cielo returned to princess Luna's side after having being sent away to clear a hail storm. As time passed princess Luna started to trust Cielo more and more opening up to him and allowing their relationship to bud causing Luna and Celestia to clash over what's right for Luna's future.
1. Chapter 1

Nearly a month had passed since Cielo's mysterious recovery and everything was seemingly normal once more, Celestia's feathers had all grown back within the first few days of her using regenerative magic and she could now move her wings just fine without showing any visible pain. The damage was still there and would not be healed anytime soon but unless she put strain on her wings nopony would ever even notice anything out of place with her. Luna and Cielo seemed to grow closer with each passing day after his return, gone were his cleaning duties and his title was restored by princess Luna. Now his only task was to just keep her company and that was no task at all in his eyes. The closer the two became the more Luna started to open up to Cielo soon expressing her true feeling toward her sister, how she felt repressed and really just wanted an escape; to be treated like an equal and to be free like any other mare.

Soon after Luna shared a plan to achieve her goals with Cielo; Luna wanted to see Equestria once more, something she felt her sister would not allow. Though Luna changed her ways there was still a large portion of ponies that feared her, sure Luna could be short tempered at times but she was not a princess to be feared by the public; she was kind, gentle and caring princess. After hearing all of this Cielo did something he never thought he'd have to do, Cielo stopped reporting to princess Celestia. Celestia put up with this for a little while but began to keep a closer eye on Luna when she was with Cielo. What Celestia saw concerned her, Celestia would often see Luna giving Cielo a little nuzzle or hear Luna talking to him an a rather playful tone, the more Celestia watched the more she suspected her sister was falling in love with Cielo.

Unsure of what more to do Celestia kept a watchful eye on Cielo and Luna the best she could, upon the arrival of princess Cadance Celestia approached Cadance and asked her to aid her in keeping an eye on Cielo and Luna. Cadance agreed but did so more for her own curiosity as to how Luna and Cielo acted around one another, after a few days of keeping out of sight and tailing Luna and Cielo princess Cadance felt she had the answer Celestia sought.

A few days later the door to Luna's chambers creaks open as she slumbers peacefully, each time she rested her head Luna was able to once more sleep soundly with Cielo back at her side. The first few days upon his return were rough but sure enough just knowing he was there for her should she need him helped Luna push back Nightmare Moon's grip on her dreams once more.

Closing the door softly Cielo made his way to the side of Luna's bed, leaning in he gently nuzzled under her chin. "Princess~ it's time to wake~" Cielo called out in a soft voice.

Luna let out a little moan slowly opening her eyes as Cielo lifted his head back up and smiled, Luna jumped a little before realizing who the stallion before her was. Since she slept during the day she kept her room nice and dark making it easier for her to sleep. "You scared me Cielo" Luna grumbled dropping her head back down to the pillow "Just a bit more we require more time"

Cielo rolled his eyes with a slight grin and walked over to Luna's window, pulling the shades back Cielo let in a stream of light that caused Luna to throw a little tantrum and cover her head up with her blankets. With no other choice Cielo walked over to Luna's bed side, took her blankets in his mouth and pulled them off her revealing a rather irritated mare. "Princess you must get up now or you'll be late ushering in the night, you can come back and rest a bit more after if you need to but you must get up now!" Cielo protested in an apologetic tone not eager to get on Luna's bad side. "I'm sorry princess Luna I'm just trying to help"

Stretching a bit Luna willed herself to climb out of bed all be it very slowly "Kindly fetch our armor" Luna said to Cielo in a stern voice making it sound like an order.

"Are we back to speaking to ourselves in the third pony?" Cielo asked softly as he went to fetch her armor as requested.

Luna corrected herself realizing she might be sounding a little rude to Cielo for no good reason, "Sorry, I meant would you please fetch me my armor Cielo. I did not mean to sound rude, I'm just a bit sleepy still"

Cielo walked back to with her armor in mouth setting it down before her and bowing his head, "no need to apologies to me princess Luna" Cielo said softly.

Using her magic Luna began to put on her armor, shoes first, followed by her neck piece then crown "But if I'm to speak like this to you then perhaps you would also do as I asked of you and just call me Luna~" She said in a teasing tone causing Cielo to blush a little.

Looking back up at her Cielo smile "Yes Luna forgive me, addressing you so casually will take a little getting used to but I will give it my best to not forget again"

With a smile Luna went to her window and gazed outside at the setting sun "Cielo, do you think it wise of me to have called a conference… I mean I want this but is it right?" Luna inquired questioning her decision. "I mean what if I mess something up…"

Cielo walked to Luna's side and looked out the window with her "right or wrong I cannot say Luna, I am not you so I can only imagine how you feel but I don't think you would be doing this if you felt it was not right" Cielo let out a little sigh and smiled as he looked over at Luna. "Even if you mess something up who cares, that's part of life Luna. You can't let fear stand in your way or you might regret it down the road, there will always be what ifs that pester you around every corner. The fact you chose to dedicate yourself to seeking an answer is sure to yield a better outcome than simply pondering over what could be. If things don't go as planned I'll still be right by your side to help you through it and together we'll find a new path, the old saying when one door closes another opens is still around for a reason you know"

Luna looked over at Cielo listening to every word, though she felt he might have been overplaying it a bit she was still taken by the kindness of his gesture to comfort her. Leaning down Cielo's heart skipped a beat as Luna gently nuzzled his cheek. "Thank you~" She whispered softly to the young stallion leaving him love-struck for a moment. With a little giggle Luna walked pasted the stunned stallion having to order Cielo to follow her just to snap him back to reality. Leaving her chambers Luna walked down the castle corridors and to the outer exterior of the castle near the garden. Cielo stopped as Luna neared the stairs to the altar causing Luna to look back at him and stop as well "Do you care to join me Cielo?"

Cielo looked at Luna as though she had proposed some asinine plan to him "Really!? I mean… you'd let me go to the altar with you?"

"I know it's not an offer you might have expected to leave my lips but yes Cielo that is what I meant" Luna replied with a slight blush. "It has been some time sense anypony has joined Celestia or I during a raising of the sun or moon, due to the amount of concentration it requires of us we are left rather venerable during and for a few seconds afterwards" Luna explained "But I trust you Cielo and I'm not sure I would have made it this far without you helping me along, I wouldn't feel right if I did not offer you the chance to join me in ushering in this important night"

Cielo stood speechless for a moment while Luna waited patiently for his reply "Luna… yes, yes I would love to join you! Thank you for offering me the chance to bear witness to such a sight, I am truly, Truly honored!" Cielo replied enthusiastically bowing his head.

"Then come alone~" Luna reapplied in a slightly flirty tone as she started to make her way up the stone steps to the altar. Cielo quickly followed her excited and a little nervous at the same time, to be given such an honor would give anypony butterflies in there stomach. It took them a few minutes to walk up all the steps and reach the top of the altar, based on the very edge of the mountain Cielo looked down over the ledge at the ground below. Spending most of his time inside the castle as of late it was easy to forget just how high up Canterlot sat. "Please stand over there Cielo" Luna asked pointing to one of the pillars, "The circle must be cleared during the raising"

Cielo looked down and realized that Luna and him were in the center of the altar, a perfect circle carve out of marble ran through the rest of the stone. "Sorry" Cielo quickly apologized and left Luna's side, walking over next to the pillar Cielo turned to face Luna once more waiting in anticipation.

"You're the first pony aside from my sister I have allowed up here with me you know" Luna looked over at Cielo with a slight blush admitting in her own way she was a tad bit nervous. Cielo bowed his head and thanked Luna once more for her kindness and generosity, letting out a little sigh Luna smiled a bit and turned her focus forward. Closing her eyes Luna stretched her wings a little to help her relax as her horn began to glow a soft blue. Suddenly marking started to appear throughout the altar surrounding Luna, a slight breeze kicked up generating from the circle itself. Luna's eyes shot open at the exact moment all the markings connected and a strong magical aura surrounded her, Luna's eyes were now a solid white, piercing and intimidating. Lowering her head the aura became stronger and brighter, her wings shot open causing the breeze being generated to pick up even more. Cielo looked on in awe watching the events taking place before his eyes; it took him a moment to realize it was growing darker. Cielo turned his gaze from Luna in time to see the sun disappear completely; looking in the opposite direction the moon was being raise from the horizon higher and higher into the sky, stars could soon be seen as the only light now cast on the land was that of the moon's soft glow. Watching closely the moon started to darken, turning from a bright yellowish glow to a deep pinkish, darkening more and more until the moon itself was crimson.

Cielo looked back at Luna in time to see the aura begin to fade away, the breeze died down completely and Luna's eyes started to return to normal. Within seconds only Luna's horn remained glowing but that too soon ended, "That was awesome!" Cielo exclaimed, it took him a moment to notice Luna was panting rather heavily. "Luna?" Cielo took a step towards her "Are you okay?"

Luna looked over to Cielo and smiled a bit nodding "Like I said… Celestia and I are vulnerable during and for a few moments after…" Luna panted. "It takes quite a bit of magic to raise the moon or sun when done this way"

Seeing as Luna was now done Cielo entered the circle once more. "I don't understand, I have seen Celestia raise the Moon before when I was in ponyville and she did it with little effort while in town"

"That can be done yes but in order to do that she would have already come to this altar and poured her magic into it" Luna explained finally catching her breath. "Once that has been done the sun or moon can be raised from anywhere however only IF the magic required to do so was given prior to the event"

"I never knew it was so complicated or how much energy it took… that's amazing" Cielo looked back up at the moon. "A crimson moon, it's quite beautiful"

"Thank you" Luna Looked up at her work with a prideful smile. "For me it symbolizes a new beginning and change thought each pony may find their own meaning behind it one thing I can be sure of is it will get everypony talking and that's good, I want them eager to learn about what I have to say"

"Well then my dear princess of the night we should not linger, allow me to escort you back to your chambers so you may ready yourself for tonight's agenda~" Cielo said playfully causing Luna to give him a little shove.

"Stop acting like a goofball" Luna blushed a little and smiled at Cielo addressing her as dear. Cielo chuckled a bit seeing Luna smile at his poor attempt at flattery knowing full well he was being foolish. Luna lost her smile after a moment becoming a bit more somber. "You don't have to do this you know" She said unexpectedly with a little sigh looking in Cielo's direction. "Go to the conference with me, I know you and my sister have a history together and the two of you seemed close at one point… won't this put you at odds?"

Cielo looked up at the stars with a little smile "It might but I made a promise to stand by your side didn't I?" Cielo looked over at Luna letting his eyes meet with hers, "I want to be there with you Luna that's my choice, I choose to stay at your side because I enjoy being around you. I want to be there if you need me for anything no matter what that may be and if that means your sister and I must be at odds then so be it but who knows, maybe Celestia will shock you and be open to your idea" Cielo knew that would not be the case but hoping never hurt, chances are Celestia was already crossed with him for not reporting to her as he was supposed to. "My place is at your side for as long as you'll allow me to remain"

Luna almost teared up as Cielo spoke; it had been some time since anypony was willing to stand by her like that. In a way Luna was reminded in that moment how Celestia and her use to be before Luna lost herself to jealousy and disperse allowing her hatred to give birth to Nightmare Moon. Turning her body to face Cielo she wrapped her hooves around him before he had a chance to react "Thank you for being there for me" Luna said softly closing her eyes and holding Cielo in a tender and loving embrace.

Cielo close his eyes and let himself be immersed in the moment, his ear resting gently against Luna's chest allowing him to hear the soft rhythmic sound of her heart beating. The tender moment was broken up by a loud clearing of Celestia's throat. Both Luna and Cielo's eyes shot opened to see a rather annoyed Celestia glaring at the both of them, Luna quickly let Cielo go rather embarrassed she was caught showing such affection to a stallion by her sister.

"Cielo… A word please" Celestia requested sounding annoyed, much to her's and Cielo's surprised Luna stepped forward and opened her wing blocking Cielo's path as if guarding him from Celestia.

"And just what would thou need with OUR guard?" Luna questioned Celestia in her own annoyed and snarky tone.

This irritated Celestia even more, taking a step forward she was now only a muzzles length away from her sister Luna "if THOU must know I simply need him to look over the security detail for YOUR big speech, he has other tasks aside from babysitting you!"

"How dare you… you!" Luna was now seething with anger.

Seeing this Cielo quickly stepped in hoping to avoid a fight between the two sisters. "No problem" Cielo quickly chimed peeking out from beneath Luna's wing having lifted it up a bit with his hoof. "That should take no time at all if you're okay with it Luna" Cielo asked walking past her wing. "I am your guard after all regardless if that bothers you princess Celestia" Cielo looked up at Celestia who was not amuse one bit at his remark.

"Cielo are you sure you're okay with going?" Luna asked looking almost worried for him.

"I'm sure Luna it won't take long, infact I can promise I'll be back before you're ready to leave your room to give your speech" Cielo reassured Luna.

Folding her wing back to her side Luna snorted angrily at Celestia before walking past her "Fine but don't be late Cielo" she demanded.

"On my word Luna I'll be on time" Cielo replied feeling a bit relieved a full blown fight was avoided. Celestia and Cielo made their way down the steps following Luna all the way back into the castle, the sisters parted ways when the hall split Celestia heading right while Luna headed left. Once Luna was out of earshot Cielo spoke up once more "Babysitting? That was a poor choice of wording; the whole situation could have gone better"

Celestia shot Cielo a glare but remained silent during the walk back to her chambers, upon reaching her chambers Celestia screamed at the two guards posted there ordering them to leave much to Cielo's shock. The two guards took off like scared little fillies bolting as quickly as they could out of Celestia's sight. Celestia stormed into her room with Cielo close behind, surprisingly Cielo was not nervous at all even though he should have been with Celestia as angry as she was. Celestia walked over near her fireplace and sat down as Cielo close the door "Why have you not reported to me in weeks Cielo?" Celestia asked in a clam but notably still angry voice.

"Well to be honest ma'am I have nothing I can tell you at this point in time and that's why I have yet to report in" Cielo started to walk over towards Celestia as he spoke.

"Nothing you CAN report?" Celestia questioned "as in you have something you could report but have not for some reason, let me guess, it has something to do about Luna's big announcement tonight right?"

"Correct" Cielo sat down next to Celestia and watched the flames of the fire dance atop the burning logs. "You are not too good at hiding your emotions Celestia and me telling you what I know would jeopardize all that we have worked for. Luna is doing better is she not? No nightmares, she's less agitated and making better and better decisions. This is what you wanted right? Your little sister healthy again" Cielo continued. "Even if I did tell you and you were able to keep yourself from confronting Luna about it she would still know somepony tipped you off your reaction to the announcement… I don't get why you're so mad"

Celestia stared into the fire for a moment with Cielo "Jeopardize all that we have worked for huh…?" Celestia asked causing Cielo to look over at her, turning her head Celestia eyes narrowed "And at what point did I order you to chase after my sisters heart… care to explain that part of the plan to me Cielo…" Celestia asked in an angry and harsh tone glaring at Cielo demanding a response.


	2. Chapter 2

Cielo recoiled a bit at Celestia's harsh tone, cold and spiteful as she asked the question, it was not really considered secretive Cielo had feeling for Luna but he did not think they flaunted it about under her eyes. "W-Working towards her heart!? What do you mean!?" Cielo stammered at first trying to regain the composer Celestia was able to strike from him with such a simple question.

"Don't play dumb!" Celestia scoffed turning her gaze back to the flames "I have seen you two and the way you act towards one another" she paused taking a deep breath and swallowing her anger and frustration with him for the time being "It's been this way since you came back after your first assignment while under her service".

Cielo remained quiet for a moment thinking of how to respond, he was not ashamed of his feeling nor felt them to be wrong however, Celestia was quite protective and he knew butting heads with her would not prove wise for him. "Celestia…I am not actively going after your sisters heart, you make it sound like I'm targeting her for something and I'm not. I did not PLAN any of this, it just kind of happened, I mean how was I to know Luna would develop feelings for me and I for her?"

"Her heart is vulnerable! You know that!" Celestia snapped back still accusing Cielo of targeting her sister Luna

"You speak as if she is some weak minded foal unable to think or take care of herself!" Cielo snapped back causing Celestia to look a bit surprised. "So what you think I just woke up one morning and said, My Luna sure is a weak hearted princess, I bet she would be easy to manipulate. Maybe I will make her fall in love with me and then Celestia knows what I'll do because it's her damn story!"

"What do you expect me to think!?" Celestia asked flustered "I hear of you coming and going from her chambers as she sleeps, I see you two embracing one another, nuzzles, hugs and who knows what you two are doing behind closed doors!"

"ENOUGH!" Cielo exclaimed stomping his hoof down and standing up angrily "You have known me for almost all of my life Celestia and if you THINK in your twisted little mind I would ever do ANYTHING to intentionally hurt Luna then you need more help than anypony can muster".

Celestia was taken back by his sharp tone and sudden anger leaving a stunned look on her face, no pony had ever talked to her in this manner before. Sure she had many a fights with her sister but it seemed different to be yelled at like a subordinate like Cielo "Luna's personal life is her business as is mine with her, what happened behind closed doors is none of your concern not that we DO anything. You want to know why I come and go? Because I care enough to check in on her. I made no secret about going into her chambers as she slept and she knew I would, she trusts me like you used to." Cielo shook his head a bit. "Like you used to… funny, you know it's not just Nightmare Moon your sister needs protection from… it's you."

Celestia stood dumbfounded as Cielo got up and started to walk away "H-Hey! I'm not done with you." she stuttered to her surprise as she got up to go after him. Celestia's legs shook a little as she stood "I-I said s-stop!" her voice cracked and her vision started to blur. A warm liquid ran down her cheeks dripping to the floor below, it took Celestia a moment to realize she was crying. Celestia was not upset with the way Cielo had spoken to her but more with what he said. The stallions words had struck a chord, one that nopony else aside from her sister would dare to strike.

Cielo stopped and looked back at Celestia feeling a little bad hearing her voice and seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks, it was not his intention to hurt her and in fact he was a bit harsh but what he said he felt no guilt for saying. "I'm sorry Celestia, I did not mean to upset you… but I will not apologize for my feeling towards your sister or hers towards me." Cielo turned to face Celestia pinning his ears back to his head showing a bit of remorse. "You do what you feel you have to do, I won't be back to report to you again. Luna is a mare Celestia and it's time you realize that, princess or not the more you try to bind her wings the more she will struggle to fly and trust me she will get free from your grasp." Celestia wiped her tears away and listened to Cielo speak, as much as she hated being talked to like this, her heart told her she should listen. "Once free do you think she will willingly fly back to the very one who tried to keep her from ever spreading her wings? I prefer to help her fly and be there should she need help along the way, to encourage her and show her that she matters to me just as much as she matters to you, that she is free to make her own choices and have her own opinions. I love and respect you Celestia… I always thought of you like a second mother to spitfire, you always made me feel welcome and loved." Cielo paused and looked down "until today… I do still love and respect you and I'm sorry I snapped at you like that but I feel in my heart you're in the wrong here." Looking back into her eyes Cielo spoke sincerely "I will not help you bind her wings Celestia… I'm sorry"

Celestia stood speechless unable to reply to anything Cielo had said to her, though her tears had dried already Celestia's heart remained heavy from his words. Cielo walked up to Celestia slowly and gave her a little kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving the room, the feeling of his lips lingering like that of a kiss goodbye. Celestia lay down on her day bed in front of the fire and turned her gaze back to the flames reflecting on everything that had just transpired and worst of all to her the more she thought about it the less angry she could be at Cielo and the more angry she became with herself "what have I done…" she muttered laying her head down on her hooves losing herself in though as the fire crackled before her.

Cielo made his way slowly back to Luna's chambers dreading what was to come, his mind playing over the worst scenarios over and over thinking of Luna's reaction when he came clean to her and explained what was going on with Celestia, why he was called away and his involvement in it all. The worst thought in Cielo's mind was Luna rejecting him, losing her temper and feeling betrayed by him forcing her to cast Cielo from her side. "I have to do this, no matter the outcome. Luna deserves the truth from me… no more can I lie I must come clean" he said to himself in a whisper repeating it over and over again desperate to drive the point home that he must, if he continued to wait especially after such an argument with Celestia it could come back to bite him in the flank. Cielo stopped just outside Luna's chambers looking at the doors as he mustered up the courage he needed before entering with one final hard gulp his fear was pushed down to the pit of his stomach.

Holding his head high Cielo opened the doors and walked into Luna's room being sure to close the doors behind him. "There you are~" Luna looked up from her papers with a smile taking a short break from going over her speech one last time to greet Cielo. She was lying on her bed comfortably, the papers levitated at eye level, her magic giving off a soft light purple glow that was warming to the eyes. "I was beginning to worry you had gotten lost she teased."

"No not lost, things just… took longer than expected and…" Cielo paused for a moment wishing he could turn back time and word things differently "Luna… I need to talk to you, I know this is bad timing with your speech coming up and as much as I would love to put this off I know I really shouldn't wait" Cielo finished, his demeanor changing quite a bit, he no longer looked confident but more worried.

"Sure Cielo" Luna lowered the papers , leaving them in a nice neat stack as she got off the bed and walked closer to him with a look of concern on her face for him "Is everything okay?" Luna asked stopping just short of Cielo and sitting down.

"No it's not… All I ask is you please let me say what is on my mind please princess, after that I will remain silent and listen because I'm sure you will have a few things to say to me"

"Okay?" Luna seemed confused, this was not like the Cielo she had come to know and care for, sure he was serious from time to time but he was never like this. The poor stallion looked differed and in a state of despair, taking her hoof she offered him a little comfort by placing it on his shoulder. "I promise I will not interrupt, you can tell me anything Cielo" Luna smiled warmly letting him know it was okay, she could tell whatever Celestia and him had discussed upset him.

Cielo seemed to lighten up a little and gave her a small smile feeling a bit less worried; with a deep breath he told her everything in detail from the beginning. Cielo explained to Luna why he was first place at her side confessing his knowledge of her dreams, he confessed to reporting to Celestia and every detail Celestia and he ever talked about. Luna listened as Cielo continued to explain how his feeling for Luna had changed and what had happened with Celestia moments before, never once though did he really badmouth Celestia. He made it clear though he felt she was in the wrong he also felt that Celestia believed she was in the right and only trying to protect Luna. She did as promised though her expression did turn to one of disappointment she listened until the very end. Removing her hoof from Cielo's shoulder Luna took a deep breath and remained silent. "Please… say something" Cielo asked almost begging wanting the silence to end, as if her disappointed look was not punishment enough for him "Luna… I swear I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry I lied to you… please forgive me" Cielo bowed his head in regret.

"I do forgive you…" Luna replied softly with a hint of sorrow on her voice. "You have been honest this far so now I hope you will continue to be, is the only reason you have been so nice to me is because of my sisters order?" Luna asked looking up at him.

"No Luna just at the start… I admit at first I was following orders, I mean you did treat me like garbage but then you started to change. You started being nicer to me as your dreams started to subside, then when I was returned from dealing with that storm after being away for a few days… that's when I really started enjoying myself, I got a glimpse of the real you, the princess of the night. You were so kind and caring towards me, you showed compassion and concern for my well being. Shortly after being around the real you is when you started seeing the real me, the reason I tell you all of this, the reason I went against your sisters orders is the same reason I stand here before you now… afraid. I like you Luna" Cielo blushed slightly leaving it at just like for now though his feelings for her were a bit more developed than that. "My biggest fear walking in here was losing what we have… losing your trust or worse… losing you completely" Luna felt her cheeks warming up a bit listening to Cielo speak "I know where I want to be now, by your side" Cielo's eyes met Luna's as he finished his thought, his eyes reflecting the sincerity in his voice. "Luna I can't imagine myself ever being happy again if I were not at your side and that's the truth"

Luna felt her heart skip a beat and her breath shutter a bit, her feelings a mix of anger, sorrow and love. she was indeed angry at him for deceiving her though she did forgive him yet could not believe the kind words from Cielo's mouth, no stallion or pony for that matter had ever uttered anything close to that to her before.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cielo asked looking a bit worried again  
Luna shook her head no and gathered herself slowly, her throat felt dry and she found speaking next to impossible for a moment. After a few more moments of silence Luna managed to ask the only other question she could think of "Do you mean all of that?"

"I do Luna, from my heart I do. If you doubt me give me any test you see fit, I know you are still upset with me and you might not even trust me right now but my words are true. I don't care if you even have some sort of punishment in store for my betrayal of your trust just please all I ask is you not cast me from your side"

"I'm not going to Cielo" Luna replied a little breathy and flustered, her body a bit warm "As much as I don't like that you tricked me I honestly see why you did. If not for you and my sister's plan I don't know what would have become of me, the fact you stood up for me and came clean is proof enough of your loyalty and…" Luna could feel herself blush a bit as she let a bit of honesty leave her lips "To be honest I would not be happy either if you were not by my side" Luna kept her gaze to the floor to embarrassed to look at Cielo.

"Really?" Cielo was a bit shocked to hear her say that but not in a bad way, it was flattering and a big relief as well to know she was not going to make him leave or replace him.

"D-Don't read too much into it!" Luna snapped a little out of embarrassment.

"Yes princess." Cielo replied instantly not taking it personally, Luna did have a lot on her plate at the moment anyway and him poking a touchy subject of their affection was not helping.

"A-As far as punishment goes I don't think it necessary either, just never lie to me again"

"I won't Luna, from here on out I give you my word you will get nothing but honesty from me" Cielo said gratefully as he crossed his right wing over his chest and bowed to her.

Luna turned around and started back to the bed while Cielo picked his head back up "If you would be so kind to bring me some tea I could really use it Cielo, I thank you for being honest with me but I must get back to rehearsing and I need to be relaxed before facing the media"

"Yes Luna, I shall return in just a moment" Cielo quickly headed out the door to fetch Luna some tea to help her nerves.

Getting back on the bed she smiled a bit "Thank you~" she said softly after Cielo had left, she was unable to say it to him but she was more than grateful to have somepony care for her so much. Luna knew Celestia would have never said a word about it to her so Cielo could have kept it a secret from her and she'd never know. "You really have no idea how much you have done for me and how much you mean to me, I hope one day I can follow in your hoof steps and gather the courage you have to tell you just how I feel about you" Levitating the papers back to eye level Luna continued to run over her lines but no matter how much she tried to concentrate her mind kept circling back to Cielo's words "Luna I can't imagine myself ever being happy again if I were not at your side and that's the truth" replacing the anger and sorrow with happiness and hope "I'm glad I make you feel the same way you make me feel… I'm lucky to have you Cielo~"


	3. Chapter 3

Reporters from around equestria began to gather in the throne room for the much anticipated announcement, Luna had given no hints as to what it might be about to any of them securing that it would not reach any ponies ears before she was ready. A few workers were still setting up the podium for Luna as more filed into the palace. Celestia had gathered herself and was readying to set out to join Luna, Cielo alluding to her that it was a big announcement not that Celestia would have missed it even if it was something of trivial matter. A light knock came at her door "Celestia? Are you almost ready?" Princess Cadence asked from the other side.

"Yes I am and to answer your next question it's open" she called back while fixing her mane a bit.

Cadence opened the door and walked in letting it close behind her "Sorry I took so long, I came by earlier but I heard yelling between Cielo and you so I thought it would be a bad idea to bother you"

"It's fine dear, really" Celestia replied setting the brush down.

"So… I take it things did not go how you had hoped?"

"No not as hoped but they did go the way I believe they needed to, because of that I see things a bit more clearly now. I'm hoping after this little announcement I can work on repairing the damage I have caused" Celestia let out a little sigh "not that it will be fixed just like that but I have a feeling that the best time to start might be after this"

Cadence trotted up to Celestia and gave her a little nuzzle sensing she was a bit upset "Everything will work out I'm sure, you always find a way to make things right if they can be set right to begin with" Cadence pulled back a little and smiled "with Luna or Cielo, this is not the first time you have had a rough time with them two and I'm sure it won't be the last. Luna is your sister and Cielo; well you treat him like he was family"

"And ponies who are so close sometimes fight and argue I know" Celestia replied cutting Cadence off knowing where she was going "It still does not make it any less difficult to admit when you were wrong" she added looking at Cadence and smile a little "thank you Cadence"

"What's family for right?" she replied feeling a little better, Celestia seemed not as gloomy as she was before

Taking a deep breath, Celestia readied herself for what might come "Well let's get out there, no point in putting it off, I just hope Luna has put some serious thought into whatever she has planned"  
Luna took deep breaths in and out relaxing herself in preparation while Cielo sat silently keeping his eyes on the time so she did not have to, every few minutes she would take a small sip from her cup of tea Cielo had fetched for her "Given what happened do you think my sister will make a fuss?" she asked softly without opening her eyes. She could not remember the last time she had gotten up in front of a crowd and given any kind of announcement, even though the audience would be strictly press and under 50 ponies it still made her a nervous.

"Even if things had gone her way she would have made a big deal out of it Luna, she's overprotective you know this well so be prepared for her to be angry with you" Cielo replied still watching the clock "You can't let her bother you now before you go out there, just relax"

"It's not her I'm stressing about Cielo, what if I mess up out there? Not only will my sister not let me live that down but the press might not either, if I'm not calm and collected who will take me seriously?" Luna asked with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"You won't mess anything up, you're worrying too much. Luna if you can't remember what you wrote down then speak from the heart, that's where this speech originated from is it not?" Cielo glanced over to see Luna nodding slowly in agreement "Well then how can you fail? It's not like you're spewing somepony else's thoughts and concerns, these are yours. Speak honestly and from the heart, you'll never go wrong"

Luna cracked a soft smile and slowly opened her eyes "Thanks for that Cielo, I think I'm ready now" she said feeling much more relaxed. Getting off her bed and took one last deep breath "Let's do this"

Cielo trotted over to her chamber doors and opened them for her, watching her pass him with her head held high looking quite confident . Closing the doors, he quickly followed walking alongside her to the throne room. Royal guards were posted about at all the entrances to the throne room along with several near the podium "A bit overkill don't you think?" Luna asked looking over at Cielo.

"Yes but it's not just you here, I have to make your sister and Cadence feel comfortable too… well mostly your sister, you know how she feels about security so try not to pay it much mind" Cielo replied

Luna picked her head back up and her eyes met with Celestia's, the two exchanged glances for a moment before Luna reached her mark. Cielo gave Luna a smile followed by good luck before taking a seat off to the side next to Celestia and Cadence. Turning to face the reporters, a few flashes went off from various cameras getting there front page picture. All of them readying their notepads and ears perked eagerly waiting on the princess to speak. Celestia tapped her hoof a little feeling nervous watching Luna take the podium not just for the fact that she hoped Luna did not do anything foolish but she also wondered if she could pull it off, anypony could see Luna was still a bit nervous. Despite that Luna swallowed all fear and buried them deep down inside forcing a smile to her face before beginning.

"Ladies and gentle stallions I thank you all for coming this night, I know a lot of you have made quite a trip to be here and I hope I can make this well worth it for you all" Luna was off to a good start once she began speaking, her posture composed and confident now, not a hint of nervousness could be heard in her voice. "As everypony knows it's no secret I have been gone for some time, one-thousand years to be more specific if anypony happened to miss that report upon my return. Some ponies have welcomed me back with open hooves while others remain distant, still fearing or suspicious of me for my past deeds. Not that I blame any of them one bit, it's hard to just forgive on somepony's word. Which is why I asked for you all to come, I have an announcement I hope will help ease some minds and hopefully dispel some of my old stereotypes"

"What are you up to Luna…?" Celestia whispered out loud getting a little more nervous.

"One-thousand years is a long time to be away, I mean how can I expect to be able to connect with anypony when I'm not really up to par on what's happening out in equestria. I'm still getting use to this way of speaking but I digress, more importantly how can I help lead effectively when I'm so out of touch" at this point more flashes went off and quills were jotting quickly not missing a single word from Princess Luna's lips. "That is why I have decided to leave Canterlot and get out into Equestria to meet ponies, connect with them and get to know them better, understand the culture of this new age and show everypony that not only am I sorry for what I did but that I have changed and what to be the ruler they deserve, a better princess for a better Equestria"  
Celestia's and Cadence's jaws dropped a little at this announcement as flashbulbs went off wildly, the crowd abuzz at this news "I will depart tomorrow night and will be stopping in Ponyville first from there I will be stopping in each city and town starting with a little visit to Dodge city from there Appleloosa, Los Pegasus, Vanhoover, Tall Tale then on to Cloudsdale, Hollow Shades, Manehatten, Fillydelphia, and last but not least Baltimare" Luna finished with a big smile feeling genuinely happy with herself.

"Told you~" Cielo grinned looking over at Celestia and Cadence's expression "now that's a look of surprise" Neither of them responded at the moment still processing the information, it had been some time since Celestia herself had been out among the citizens of equestria aside from ponyville and even longer since a campaign like this had been done to help build goodwill and relations.

"Once more I thank you all for coming~" Luna said with a big smile still "I do hope this was worth your trip and I hope to see each and every one of you again when I come to your respective towns, before you all depart I will take a few questions should anypony have something on their mind"

"Will you be open for interviews!?" a young mare reporter called out from the crowd.

"Yes I will be as well as open to any questions anypony might want to ask." Luna replied.

"What about the moon? Who will raise it with you away?" another reporter asked.

"Well my dear sister Celestia will be helping with that, she did take care of it after all while I was away so I think she can handle a few weeks" Luna said with a hint of spite looking back at Celestia forcing her grin even wider as if to say take that. Celestia on the other hand was not amused yet she did not try to get up or interrupt her sister but rather remained seated. The questioning continued for a while more with questions ranging from what Luna hoped to change on this trip all the way to her hobbies as silly as it was but no matter the question she answered it happily.

Slowly the reporters started to file out one by one eager to get back to their towns and get this story printed for the paper. Luna stepped down and Cielo joined her once more at her side, one last flash went off to their surprise as they were looking at one another happily. Luna turned her attention to the young stallion who took the picture, he gave a smile and a slight bow of his head to show his respect before exiting himself "Guess he wanted one more, then again who could blame him for wanting to capture an everlasting example of beauty and perfection~" Cielo said in a soft and teasing voice making Luna blush as he gave her a tiny nudge.

"Stop it~" Luna replied playfully nudging back "so… how do you think I did honestly?"

"You did amazing Luna, you really showed composure up there. I was a little worried at first but I can see there was no need for that." Cielo answered as the two started walking and soon reached the hall before Celestia caught up to them with Cadence by her side.

"Don't you think you could have run this by me first? Or gave me a little heads up!?" Celestia was visibly angry though to her credit was trying really hard to hide it so as not to spark a fight.

"Why?" Luna asked turning to her sister "You should have already known but your spy had a change of heart, is that why you're mad? Because Cielo decided to be faithful to me and prove to me he can be trusted unlike you!?"

Celestia swallowed her anger "Luna… I should not have needed Cielo in the first place if you would have just been honest with me, I was worried about you and your dreams"

"So you sent him to spy on me just in case you I started to slip again right? Are you so eager to imprison me again Celestia!? To drive me out of YOUR castle and kingdom!?" Luna snapped first raising her voice.

Celestia breathed in and was about to snap back but Cadence and Cielo stepped in respectively trying to stop this from escalating any more "Take a deep breath Celestia" Cadence said softly looking into her aunt's eyes "You don't want this do you?"

"Luna we have come this far right?" Cielo asked placing his hoof gently on her chest "Listen to me you can't always go right to anger, part of being a good leader is being able to have a civil conversation even if you strongly disagree with what the other party has done, Let's not let this escalate show you have matured"  
"She's the one being unreasonable!" Luna protested "It's always about her and her wants, she never cares about who she hurts in the process"

"How's that fair!?" Celestia countered "What have I done to make you despise me so, if this is all about Cielo I placed him there to keep an eye on you because I was worried!" tears started to flow down Celestia's cheeks, a little from her anger but mostly she was hurt by Luna's words. "You idiot! I love you what do you not get about that, he was there to protect you because I was afraid of losing you again!" Celestia could not help it anymore, all the sorrow she had pent up inside was coming out now no matter how hard she tried to stop it. All the shouting was starting to draw attention from the guards, though none of them stepped in they were peeping around the corners as if eavesdropping on a private conversation.

Cielo took notice and gave Luna a little push back as she stood speechless; she had never before seen her sister cry in her life. Even when Celestia was hurt as a filly she always forced a smile never showing pain, and now that Luna not only saw her in pain but cause it she felt guilty "Okay come on lets go you two are causing a scene" Cielo said in a whispered giving Luna another little shove getting her to move "Come on, it's clear you two need to work this out now but not here"

"Come on" Cadence said in a soft voice going to her aunt's side and willing her to walk along with her leading her back towards her chambers following Cielo's lead.

Luna looked over at Cielo as they walked "S-sorry" Luna hung her head a little showing remorse "I know I should not have caused a scene"

"It was bound to happen, you two have been at odds for a while now but I think you can agree this needs to stop. It's time you two have a civil conversation with one another and work this out" reaching Celestia's "Sorry I gave you a little shove back there… I did not think that just asking you to move would have done the trick"

"It's fine I understand" Luna replied entering Celestia's room with Celestia and Cadence close behind. Celestia's eyes were a little red but she had managed to stop crying for the time being at least, Cielo closed the door behind them while Luna took a seat near the fireplace and Cadence helped Celestia over to her floor bed.

"We should go" Cadence said looking over at Cielo who agreed with a nod, they both started for the door but here stopped by Celestia

"No it's okay you can both stay, it might be good to have you here and part of this involves Cielo. If we are really going to talk things out he should be a part of it too… if that's okay with you Luna" Celestia said asking her sisters permission to keep both Cielo and Cadence in the room, it was not done with sarcasm either Celestia was being genuine with her question.

"Yes that's fine and I agree Cielo should stay and as for Cadence, if you want you are welcome to. You have always been a good voice of reason and are a very smart mare. If not for the both of you we would have looked even more like fools out in the hall" Luna replied.

Cadence looked at Cielo who gave her a little shrug as if to say why not "As you wish" Cielo answered before walking over near Luna and had a seat while Cadence joined Celestia.

"May I start with something that has been troubling me?" Celestia asked softly looking up at her sister who nodded her approval but did not make eye contact yet. "Thank you… please Luna will you tell me why you think I would ever want to imprison you again or drive you away, what did I do to give you that impression?"

Celestia's question was a fair one and was asked in a calm all be it sad tone, Luna took a deep breath before looking at her sister and answering "because you never really seemed happy I was back and…" Luna stopped herself "Okay to be fair at first you did seem happy I was back but shortly after that you went back to your old ways, it felt like you just wanted to keep me under hoof and run everything yourself. On top of that I find out you are prepping Twilight Sparkle to become a princess, what was I to feel. It's like you're preparing a replacement and I'm filling a role until she is ready, once she is then what? Am I to be cast aside?"

Celestia shook her head in disbelief at what she heard, it was true she was overbearing but not for the reasons Luna though "Luna, I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I became so use to doing things on my own I never stopped to consider how it would make you feel if I didn't consult you. I never felt you were lesser than me in any way, you are my equal and I know I have not been treating you like it as of late. I'll stop and start being more considerate to you and your feelings but as for replacing you my dear sister you could not be more wrong. I would never replace you, not in this life or any other life. My decision to make Twilight into a princess should she be able to fulfil her destiny was made before your return to this world. Yes I should have told you about it upon your return but I did not, I was too worried about trying to get you settled in and make you feel safe here" Celestia continued "She would never be a replacement for you, you're my sister, Luna princess of the night. Even if there were somepony out there who could fulfil your duties I would never allow it because they are not you… am I make any sense to you at all?"

Luna nodded her head slowly taking in every word feeling kinda stupid that she let her mind stray so far from the truth "What about Cielo… if you were worried why didn't you try to help me yourself" Luna asked.

"I did if you recall Luna but by the time I took notice you were changing you had already considered me your enemy and seemed set on that conclusion. I had no choice but to send Cielo to keep an eye on you not because I wanted to see if you would mess up or try to do anything that would go against me but because I was worried for you and your safety, if you think imprisoning you was easy for me think again. It tore me up to do so I could not stop crying for weeks, you think I didn't know it was my fault you were turned into Nightmare Moon? I know I pushed you to that and I have never forgiven myself for it Luna… I was even blind to see I was doing it all over again"

Luna remained silent for a moment searching her sisters eyes, she saw no hint of a lie only remorse and sorrow for her actions. "Well… what about you trying to butt into my personal life? Cielo told me you were asking questions about what we were doing accusing him of trying to seduce me"

"Yes… yes I did accuse him of that" Celestia admitted looking over at Cielo "And for that I am sorry, you were right to get upset with me"

"It's okay Celestia, I'm sorry for having spoken at you in such a disrespectful manner" Cielo bowed his head a bit to Celestia in apology.

"It's okay you did what you felt was right and stood up for what you believed in, that's why I always respected what you had to say. You are honest and not afraid to challenge somepony regardless of who they may be is you believe they were in the wrong" Celestia turned back to Luna. "To put it out there honestly I was afraid, afraid of what might happen should you two have an argument or split apart. I was worried where you might turn if he broke your heart"

Luna blushed intensely and got a little defensive "What do you mean if he broke my heart? What are you implying?"

"Anypony can see you two clearly are in love Luna" Celestia answered comely now causing Cielo to blush a little as well "Or am I wrong, do you deny you love him?"

"I… no! I mean…." Luna was flustered unable to really give an answer.

"Then let me ask Cielo" Celestia looked over at him making the stallion gulp, Cielo felt his muscles tense up. Part of him was screaming to get out of there and never show his face again. "Well Cielo do you deny that you Love my sister?"

"No ma'am I do not deny it" Cielo replied causing Luna lo look back at him, his voice was a little shaky though it was to be expected with three princesses giving him there undivided attention. "I do love Princess Luna I just never had the guts to properly ask her how she felt about me or for her hoof in courtship." Cielo's eyes met Luna's as she looked back at him, that unspoken feeling they had towards one another now out in the open had him questioning his answer, what if she only liked him and was not in love with him, what if he had misread her all this time and just made a fool of himself.

"I thank you Cielo for your honestly" Celestia said softly feeling how hard it was for him to put his heart out there like that in front of Luna without truly knowing how she felt "I was worried because…"

Luna cut Celestia off "Do you really mean that?" she asked Cielo turning to him completely now ignoring her sister "You… you are in love with me?"

"Yes Luna I do" Cielo replied nervously "I meant every word of it just like I meant it when I said I can't see myself happy without you, I was afraid to say it because I worried I would push you away because you didn't love me back. I was and still am afraid of losing what we have, losing you"

Luna lowered her head walking over to Cielo slowly; Cielo could feel his worry growing with each step, why was she not talking to him? Was she thinking of how to word her rejection? His mind racing with negative thoughts until she wrapped her hooves around him and pulled him in close to her "You fool… making me worry all this time…" Luna whispered softly holding Cielo tight to her nuzzling the side of his neck softly "I was afraid to tell you how I felt…" Luna continued as Celestia and Cadence looked on, Cielo still in a slight state of shock. "I was worried you would think I was crazy for saying… I love you too"

Cielo nuzzled the side of Luna's neck letting out a happy sigh of relief an hugging her back "It feels so good to hear you say it back to me Luna"

Celestia let outs a little sigh "I hate to break up this sweet moment, I'm happy for the both of you, I really am. It has been a long time since I have seen you so happy Luna" Celestia continued as Luna and Cielo stopped hugging. "But here is my concern, what if something happens between you two. I'm not saying you Cielo would ever hurt Luna on purpose but what if it did happen, could you handle that Luna?"

Luna and Cielo looked at one another before Cielo spoke up "Celestia I would never..."

"Cielo please" Celestia interrupted "this is hypothetical and I really need my sister to answer it for me"

Cielo did not try to finish his sentence but instead left the answer to Luna as requested, Luna thought for a moment with Cielo right at her side before answering "I guess I would have to right? Sure I would be crushed and it would hurt… a lot but that don't mean I couldn't move forward. I can see why you would question me given how I have acted recently and in the past when it comes to my emotions but… well you said it best Celestia I have not felt this happy in as long as I can remember, I do trust Cielo with my heart. He has proven his loyalty to me and to you as well, if not then I don't see why you would have put him at my side if you did not trust him. You trusted me once sister… will you trust me again?"

"Luna, if you feel you are ready to court and Cielo truly makes you happy I will not interfere, my only worry was would Nightmare Moon have a better chance of manipulating you should you two falter"

"You know the answer to that Celestia" Luna looked into her sister's eyes "I would just have to be strong but I don't think I would ever come to that"

Another sigh left Celestia's lips as Cadence tossed her crown into the conversation "If I may add my feeling here the bond Luna and Cielo share is a strong one and that's impressive for the amount of time they have been together. With the proper nurturing and support I think it could one day become unbreakable Celestia"

"Thank you Cadence" Luna smiled a little the blush starting to fade finally from her cheeks "Means a lot to hear you say that"

"I speak the truth; Celestia has not been the only one watching you two. Not that I was doing it for anypony before you jump to that thought but I was doing it to satisfy my own curiosity" Cadence admitted.

"Well it seems that it's been decided then, I'll back off and give you more free range to be the mare you are Luna, I can't promise I will change completely though. You are my sister and I will always worry for you and want to protect you that I cannot help but I will also listen more and consult you on decisions as well as respect your answers" Celestia continued "But you Luna must also be willing to communicate with me, that means no more leaving me out of the loop on troubles you're having an giving me another chance, you'll have to trust me and work with me… as my sister and equal, like we use to"

Luna gave Cielo a little nuzzle before leaving his side and going to her sister, Celestia got up from her floor bed to greet Luna with a hug. The two sisters embraced seeming to now be on the same page "I'm sorry I kept my dreams caused my Nightmare Moon from you" Luna said apologizing "I'm also sorry for thinking you were trying to get rid of me and for being a class A brat… and treating you like dirt"

"And I'm sorry for making you think that way and making the same mistakes over again, smothering you and being just overbearing. I'm sorry for not being sympathetic and understanding, I'm also sorry for sending Cielo to keep an eye on you"

"Don't be sorry for Cielo, I'm glad that happened" Luna let go of her sister and looked back at Cielo who smiled happily "If not for you sending him I might not have never found the stallion of my dreams"

Cielo rubbed the back of his neck blushing once more "This open affection is going to take a little getting used to" he chuckle nervously making the princesses all giggle a little.

"Speaking of which not to push things but Cielo shouldn't you make it official?" Cadence asked in a teasing tone causing Luna to once more join Cielo in blushing.

Cielo gave Cadence a bit of a glance who in return was grinning widely at Cielo's embarrassment "You are right Cadence I should" Cielo admitted getting up and walking towards Luna, Luna in turn walked towards Cielo meeting him halfway symbolic of their willingness to work together. "Princess Luna" Cielo stopped in front of Luna bowing his head to her "Would you do me the honor of giving me your hoof in courtship?"

Luna smiled softly feeling her heart skip a beat "It would be a pleasure to be courted by you masters Cielo Rey" she replied addressing him not as a guard or servant but as a proper mare would address a proper eldest gentle stallion of the house.

Looking up at Luna Cielo leaned his muzzle up to hers and for the first time their lips touched in a soft and loving kiss, Luna's cheeks felt like they were burning up as she closed her eyes and leaned back into the kiss meeting Cielo and showing him his advance was welcome. Celestia and Cadence both watching for a moment, Celestia averted her gaze blushing a little in embarrassment watching her sister kiss though it did not seem to faze Cadence in the least. She just seemed happy for the two. Luna's heart skipped a beat as the two broke the kiss gazing back softly now into each other's eyes.

"I would say that makes it official don't you~" Cadence whispered softly to Celestia with a little nudge

"Yes Cadence thank you" Celestia slowly looked back at Luna and Cielo, a smile slowly overtook her lips realizing how happy her sister was. She knew there would be trying times ahead for all of them but for now Celestia let herself just be happy and be in the moment. Luna was willing to give her another shot, she had her sister back and was watching her grow up before her eyes. Celestia took that moment to say a silent thank you to Cielo and Cadence knowing without their help this would have not ended up so well "Well now that we have that all wrapped up what do you say we all get a bite to eat?"

Luna and Cielo happily agreed followed by Cadence, the night went on almost perfectly something that had not happened in some time. Gathered together in the dining room all laughing and having a good time while enjoying good food Celestia realized this is what she wanted all along. Finally even if just for this one night her wish came true, she felt like her family was whole once more.


End file.
